A Ryro Tale
by RhiamonWaterMystic
Summary: A simple Ryro story, first 2 movies recapped, with the third being tweaked to fit my story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvel. If I owned them, well lets just say things would be different. I mean WE all know Rogue and Pyro belong together...

Please review...i like feedback...more will be posted soon, I have other chapters written, just not posted yet. Enjoy!

A Ryro Tale

Once upon a time, in a not so distant future there lived a beautiful maiden. She had hair the colour of mahogany, with streaks of silver framing her exquisite face. Her pale skin seemed to shine, and her emerald eyes sparkled when she was happy. Her beauty could inspire the most blocked of poets, and so could her sad tale.

The maiden carried a painful burden, one that could easily have hardened her heart. Her skin was poisonous to all around her. She tried to overcome this obstacle, but to no avail.

Her first boyfriend was put into a coma, because, during their first kiss she sucked the life out of him. Her family turned on her in that moment, branding her a mutant, and making her feel unwelcome in her home. So she fled. She traveled the streets, hitchhiking, trying to make her way to Alaska, where she had always wanted to visit. Though her gift was unwelcome, it protected her when those who would have harmed her got too close. When stopping one night in a tavern to shelter her from the storm, she met a man. A fallen knight, who though reluctant, helped her in time of need. When they were attacked he protected her. Both were wounded in the fray and were taken to a school to protect those like them. Both healed in time and developed a relationship, like that of a father and daughter. The fallen knight did all in his power to keep her safe. But, she was attacked and taken from the family that she had recently acquired.

The evil Magneto had kidnapped her and forced her to help him with his plan to hurt innocent humans, who he believed to be a threat to their kind. The result had the maiden all but dead, and the fallen knight blaming himself. But, in an act of selflessness, the fallen knight managed to resurrect the maiden.

As time went on the Maiden and the knight, both scarred emotionally and physically from their encounter, healed, with help from there new found family. The Maiden went on to find a relationship with a boy from her school. And perhaps it would be happier if this is where her story ended, but alas it does not. The boy, frustrated with the lack of contact that could occur between them found himself drawn to another. The maiden watched as the boy she had thought loved her kissed her friend. In a time of desperation and heartache, the Maiden went to take a potion that would cure her of her curse.

And this is where our story begins, where hers would seem to have ended, but it is in fact, only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I have been so busy over the holidays. Hopefully i will have chapter 2 up soon, but for now enjoy, i hope you all like it, and please dont forget to REVIEW!!!!

A Ryro Tale

Chapter One

_Our story begins on that fateful day, in the not so distant future, where the Maiden would have herself "cured", all for the love of someone who does not deserve her. _

The line was long, she hadn't expected it to be this long. She never realized how many mutants would be willing to give up their power. Not willing, no, she corrected herself, who needed, needed to give up their power. For their own good, and for those around them. Wasn't she doing this to protect people? To keep people safe from her? All she wanted was to be normal, was that wrong? Was it wrong to want to hug someone? To kiss someone without fear of hurting them?

Rogue shivered as the line moved forward. The protesters yelling as "cured" people exited the clinic. She shivered again as she saw a young girl clutching her arm and crying, having just exited the clinic. As people came out she could see varying reactions, joy, fear, but the most prevalent of all seemed to be regret.

She swallowed and looked down, closing her eyes and breathing in deep.

She was doing this to protect people. She kept repeating it over and over in her mind as the line continued to move forward. She wouldn't regret it, how could she? All she every wanted was to be normal and now she was getting that chance. She would be able to have a normal relationship, to be able to hug Logan, hug her friends. It was all she every wanted.

She continued to tell herself it was all she ever wanted as her mind involuntarily wandered to the memory of her now ex-boyfriend kissing her now ex-friend. She wasn't doing this for him, definitely not for him! They were over, though she had yet to tell him that, they were definitely over! Rogue's hands fisted as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. The fountain frozen by his hand, the ice skating, the hand holding, and finally the kissing. Bobby and Kitty kissing! She should have seen it coming. They had been spending lots of time together, she should have known. But she had been too caught up in her own pain, her own things to even wonder, or care what her boyfriend was doing.

She was beginning to have trouble breathing, her heart was hammering in her chest and she reached up absently to rub it. The line moved again, and the protesters were getting louder and louder. She looked at them absently, thinking that if they were in her place they would do the same.

As her eyes raked the crowd she saw him, and her racing heart simply stopped.

"John?" She whispered.

His hair was dyed blond now, but it was definitely him, the same blue green eyes, the same mouth, same stance. Pyro was staring at her, his eyes accusing, asking her silently why she was doing this, how she could even consider this. Rogue stared defiantly back. Then her eyes looked over and there she saw her ex, scanning the crowd, no doubt looking for her. She moved into the shadows so he wouldn't see her. She watched as Bobby saw Pyro, watched as Bobby and Pyro got into an argument, watched as Bobby walked away.

When Pyro's eyes once again locked on hers his eyes had gone so blue they were almost black. She glanced up at the building and then at him, she saw the warning in his eyes, the pleading behind them. Realizing what he was about to do she ran from the building, seconds before fire streamed towards it, creating an explosion. As screams irrupted from all around, she could feel the heat of the fire on her body. Rogue stole one last glance at the crowd hoping to catch another glimpse of him, but there was too much chaos. She continued to run as police and fire crews arrived, the former trying to tame the crowd using any means.

She ran. When she finally stopped 30 minutes later her breath was tearing out of her throat. Then she began to cry from relief. He had stopped her. She began to laugh, a bit hysterically. He had stopped her, stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life. She stopped laughing, wiping her face with her sleeves, smiling to herself. Thinking of John, she began her long trip back to the mansion, smiling as she went.

_And so, just when the Maiden had lost all hope, there comes a new knight. Just, if not more so, damaged then her first saviour. He hadn't meant to save her, but fate had intervened and pushed them together when it was most needed. _


End file.
